


His Fault

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e44 The Gathering Part 2, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck ponders his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

He should have returned to Avalon the moment that he had felt the summons.

If he had left when he was called, his lord would never have came searching for him. The child's existence would never have been discovered, and his only true friends would not be, at this very moment, fighting to keep young Alexander.

His fault.

There was only one way to right this wrong, and the Puck knew very well what the consequences would be. No one went against Lord Oberon without paying a price. No one.

_"I'm afraid, my lord, that there is one annoyance left."_


End file.
